


Yes, master.

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Gaping, BDSM, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Chains, Dominance, Exposure, M/M, Master/Slave, Pain, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Erwin meets with his master and gets rewarded after he endures his master's play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created within the frame of the Bottom Erwin Week 2017. For April 4th the prompt was "Submission".  
> It's very... explicit and I really hope you like it :3

Black velvet gets placed before his eyes and darkness surrounds him. A welcoming darkness that he had experienced so many times before.

 

Yet his breathing speeds up as if it was the first time.

 

With spread legs he is kneeling on the hardwood floor and a scent of lavender mixed with the different timbers from the room fills the air. Slow steps pass on his right side towards the wall in front of him. His cock is already hard from the excitement.

 

Slowly his chest widens as his breathing takes up pace. Excitement, arousal and adrenaline spread throughout his body as he slightly shifts his head when he hears the all too familiar sound of metal.

 

“Arms behind your back, slave.”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin replied while his mouth is going dry and he moves his arms behind his back.

 

Steps pass him again and goosebumps spreads over Erwin's neck and shoulders.

 

He hears the rustle of fabric as his master prostrates behind him. Cool metal cuffs are placed around his wrists. The chain that connects them is pulled to check if they are in place and Erwin lets out an excited gasp.

 

“Are you impatient again, slave?”

 

For a moment Erwin hesitates, presses his lips together and takes a deep breath through his nose.

  
Suddenly a hand grabs his neck, pushes his head forward towards the ground. Surprised by the sudden force Erwin pants and tenses his muscles. His cheek gets pressed against the floor and the strength of his master holds him down.

 

“I asked you a question, slave. You know that I want clear answers from you.”

 

“Yes, master. Excuse me, master.”, Erwin speaks breathless as his whole body is shaking.

 

His head gets pulled up by his hair, just with the right force that Erwin likes. He finds himself in an upright kneeling position again, his master's hand still holding his neck.

 

“So I'll ask you once more: Are you impatient, slave?”

 

“Yes, I'm impatient, master.”, Erwin replies.

 

“And why is that you are impatient, slave?”

 

“Because I'm excited about what my master will do to me today.”, Erwin declares with a shaky voice.

 

His master hints a smile while breathing through his nose.

 

“I'll use you. I'll mark you. I'll bring you to your limits and beyond. I'll have to my liking. And when I'm done with you, I'll make sure that you're still begging for more.”

 

And with that said Erwin can't help but groan, his cock bumping up against his abdomen.

  
“Look at you. You're such a slut for all the things I do with you. The mighty, strong, brave commander of the scouting legion begging for my treatment.”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin commits with cheeks now completely flushed red.

 

Erwin doesn't even clearly remember how it all began, but when they first started with these meetings he indeed was afraid that people would find out. But his master assured him that everything would only happen between them and no one would ever know.

 

His master was the one to approach him first and Erwin was afraid that his deepest desires, his lust for submission and his craving for pain, could be noticed by his behavior. But his master took away that fear. They had a connection on another level and they both depended on each other before. It was their trust in each other and their honesty that lead to these meetings.

 

Erwin finally could let go off all the duties and the responsibility he had on a day by day routine. His master was the one who truly helped him find his inner peace and live out what he always had been craving for. Deep within he always had this submissive side but he never had the chance to act it out. And now that he was able to he wouldn't want to miss it ever again. 

 

Just like now.

 

“Since you've been such an eager slave, I'm going to be nice to you today.”

 

“Thank you, master.”, Erwin breathes.

 

“Stand up.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Erwin struggles a bit to get up with his hands chained behind his back but he finds his position and stand upright.

 

The hand from his neck slowly wanders down his back. Fingernails scratch his skin softly and Erwin's body jerks a bit, surprised by the tenderness.

 

“Your body is so clean, so unused and it's all mine... you're a beautiful slave.”

  
“Thank you, master.”

 

Suddenly the soft caressing stops and fingernails are digging hard into his back, scratching down and Erwin's body moves forward while he lets out a groan.

 

“Hold still, slave.”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin speaks through his teeth while trying to keep his breathing under control. The released adrenaline numbs the pain and a stunning, burning feeling is left behind.

 

His cock twitches hard against his abdomen as his master's hand slaps his right ass cheek hard and Erwin moans loud.

  
“Spread your legs.”

 

“Yes, master.”, he replies while placing his feet further apart.

 

His master's hand slaps his left ass cheek and Erwin's body jerks while he moans again.

  
With a steady rhythm his master continues to slap his cheeks and each hit intensifies the feeling of pain and arousal. Erwin's body feels unbelievably good and his mind gets focused more and more on the situation right here.

 

“You're such a good slave.”

 

“Thank you, master.”, Erwin breathes heavily, his cheeks burning and his head spinning a bit.

 

“Grab your ass cheeks and spread them for me.”

 

“Yes... master.”, Erwin says, hesitating a bit.

 

His cuffed hands reach for his burning skin, get hold of it and pull the flesh apart. Erwin closes his eyes although he can't see anyway. But he feels ashamed, exposed and yet aroused by doing this. His cock is throbbing without getting stimulated and he lets out a soft moan.

 

“That's a good slave. Now spread them wider for me. I want to see all of you.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

Erwin presses his lips together and follows his master's order. He can almost feel his master's gaze on his hole.

 

“So beautiful... now relax and bend forward.”

 

“Yes, master.”, Erwin obeys.

 

His upper body leans forward and he needs a moment to get control over his tensed body. Finally he is able to relax his muscle and he can feel the gaping motion which runs a shiver through his spine. Goosebumps are spreading on his torso as he holds still and almost is afraid to breathe. Shallow, quick breathes pass his lips as quiet panting.

 

“Stay like that.”

 

“Yes, master”.

 

Steps are heard on the hardwood floor again. His masters fingers gently circle his hole and Erwin lets out an excited moan. His legs begin to shake as this experience shakes his whole body on a whole new level.

 

Suddenly the fingers are gone and Erwin gulps heavily just to let out a desperate cry in the next moment as his master's hand slaps down on his exposed skin, hitting his hole hard. Unknown pain lets him feel dizzy and he tumbles forward a bit while he can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

 

“I'm here.”

 

Sweet and comforting the words reach him. His masters hands reach out for him. While his right hand reaches for his chest, brings Erwin in an upright position again and pushes the commander's back against his chest his left hand gently caresses Erwin's exposed hole.

  
“You did very good, slave, and I'm very proud of you.”

 

“Thank you... master.”, Erwin is breathing heavy. Some tears found their way through the velvet and are running down his cheeks.

 

“Now I'm going to reward you, slave.”

  
“Thank you, master.”

 

His master's hand pull back and the rustle of fabric can be heard again.

 

Gently his master's tongue begins to circle the skin he just hit, letting Erwin feel the hot wetness. Erwin moans and the adrenaline gets mixed with arousal again.

 

Slowly the tongue wanders down, gently liking the perineal skin while a hand reaches for Erwin's hard, throbbing cock.

 

With steady motions his cock gets stimulated while the tongue goes back to Erwin's hole.

 

Erwin's body twitches and jerks as the emotions and impressions are too much to handle. This is why he loves to give himself to his master, to submit his body and soul to his man. Only he can take such good care of him. Letting him feel pain and taking away his pride, letting him overcome his shame. Only for this very moments they are together.

 

He obeys, he endures, he gets rewarded. And it makes him stronger with every time


End file.
